In telecommunications networks, optical fiber service connections to customers are becoming more popular. As the use of optical fiber is extended to more customers directly, the need for improved optical fiber connectors that are able to withstand adverse environmental conditions has increased. Known optical fiber connector and adapter combinations are suitable for connecting optical fiber cables but are not well suited to withstanding adverse weather conditions. Ruggedized fiber optic connection systems are desirable.
In existing telecommunications installations, it is known to have overhead cables providing service to customers. Other service connections or drops also potentially place the service drop cable under some amount of tension or strain. For such service connections, it is known to use an armored cable or a drop cable with added strength members. In conjunction with such service drops, it is desirable to provide drop cable connections which are capable of withstanding the tension or strain exerted by the cable. It is also desirable that these drop cable connections be made with standardized connector and adapter combinations for consistency with other optical fiber connectors and adapters in use in the telecommunications network.
It is also desirable that these drop cable connections be made in the field without the need for field termination of the cables.